


Swapped

by NaganSavior



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaganSavior/pseuds/NaganSavior
Summary: Negan and Rick swap bodies.
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Negan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Negan woke up and he was laying on a hard wooden floor with only some laid out bedsheets separating them. He blinked his eyes and looked around. 

"𝙒𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙝𝙚𝙡𝙡?", he thought. He stood up quickly and looked at a framed picture. It was of Rick, Carl, and if he'd have to bet, his wife. Carl's mom that the little serial killer had killed. Did Rick drug him and put him in his room? That prick would be put on his knees, begging him to not harm him and his cute little family. Negan growled in annoyance and opened the door of the bedroom to go confront Rick. He hurried downstairs and saw Carl feeding Judith her baby formula. 

"Well, well," he said with malice when Carl looked at him, "Thought that you'd get away with getting me roofied, huh? Or perhaps your dad did, you don't seem that stupid"

Carl stared at him with an unreadable expression. 

"Cat got your tongue kid?" Negan demanded to know as he crossed his arms. "Where the hell is your father? He will get punished for this"

"Dad..." Carl started "what are you talking about?" he asked in confusion. 

Negan laughed at that. Was Carl drunk or something? 

"I am Negan, not your Dad. He is gonna get his punishment though" Negan said in anger. 

Carl picked Judith up as he was feeling scared by what he was hearing. 

"Look yourself at a mirror," he said as he bit his lip. What the hell was going on to his father. 

Negan sighed in frustration but looked himself at a mirror that was in the living room. His breath hitched when he saw two blue eyes staring back at him. He was at Rick's body, but the consciousness was his. What the hell happened to him? 

"No way" he said in despair "this can't be real"

Carl was in shock as well. 

"Negan?" he questioned. 

"I'm wearing your Dad's face and body" Negan spat out "How the hell did this happen?!" he demanded. 

"How to know?" Carl asked exasperated "it makes no sense"

"I will ask one more time kid. Where the hell is your Dad?" Negan threatened. 

"Calm down!" Carl growled as Judith was getting upset "don't know but if you woke up here, I bet my father is at the Sanctuary, looking like you"

Negan groaned in frustration. 

"How are you gonna reverse this?" Carl demanded to know. 

"How to know kid?" Negan said in bitterness "even the thought that this prick is wearing my face, is making me sick or that he is at MY compound. Don't worry though, I'm sure he will appear sooner rather than later"

Carl swallowed dryly at that. Negan was looking like his father now. Others wouldn't believe them though. 

"What are you gonna do?" Carl questioned in fear. 

Negan smirked at him despite the fear he was feeling as well. If he was wearing Rick's face and body, he might as well have some fun with it before that prick made his appearance. He'd start with his poor little children, that were at his mercy right now. 

"First of all, you're grounded. Go to your room" Negan announced. 

Carl frowned at him. Was he serious right now? 

"You're joking right?" Carl demanded. 

"Do I look like I'm joking? Now leave your sister to me and go to your room. Do not make me lock you in" he threatened. 

"I am not giving you Judith" Carl snapped at him as he hugged her protectively "you're not our Dad!"

Negan let out a chuckle. 

"We'll see about that kid. Fine, you can stay for now. Until your Dad shows up at least. Then we'll have a nice family chat to see what will happen with this freaky situation"

Carl swallowed hard and he sat down on the couch with Judith in his arms, looking at him with a scared expression.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick woke up to a comfortable and warm bed. He stretched his arms as he let out a yawn. That bed was comfortable. He rolled to his side as he enjoyed the warmth. Could stay there all day, except... 

Except for the fact that he didn't own a bed. Not since Negan had burned it. Rick blinked his eyes and looked beside him. His eyes widened from what he saw. 

"Agh!", he let out scared. There next to him was Lucille tucked in under the blankets like she was a kid or something. The barbed wires were cleaned thankfully but still. He couldn't believe he had slept with Negan's murder weapon right next to him. He looked around and he was in an unknown room. Rick felt fear growing inside of him. Had Negan kidnapped him? 

Maybe he thought that it would be funny to make him sleep with Lucille. He stood up quickly and walked to the window. His eyes widened in terror as he took in the Sanctuary at the morning light. How had he gotten there? He didn't remember anything. 

Negan was nowhere to be seen. Rick sighed miserably. From the day he met that person, he couldn't find a peaceful moment. Negan's room had a bathroom. It would do him good to wet his face a bit because he was feeling dizzy. He turned on the light and got ready to open up the tap when he saw himself being reflected in the mirror. He was...Negan.

"No, no" Rick cried out as he touched his - Negan's skin "this can't be happening"

Negan's hazel eyes were staring back at him, almost mockingly. Like they didn't obey him, but their previous owner. Or maybe he was just very upset. 

He sat down on the floor, trying to catch his breath. Negan had stolen everything from him. Glenn and Abraham, his home, his life, and now his damn body. This was madness. Everyone would think that he was Negan now. His voice even sounded like Negan's. Not like his own calm voice. This one had something different. Something scary and evil. He coughed out, trying to get his voice back. It wasn't happening though. 

Rick felt hot tears running down Negan's cheeks. At least this was proof that Negan was capable of crying. Huh, who would have thought? 

He stood back up and walked to the room. Sat at the bed again and took the bat in his hands. He examined it from up close and felt disgusted. Where the hell could Negan be? If he had woken up at the Sanctuary, then perhaps Negan was at Alexandria. At the place his kids were. He grabbed Lucille more firmly and made up his mind. Would be going to Alexandria and kill him for what he did. Wouldn't allow him to hurt his family. Not ever again. 

He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked around for something to wear. There was even that stupid leather jacket that Negan was wearing all the time. The hell with it though. If it was to be used as a disguise, he'd be wearing it. 

\---

Negan and Carl were sitting opposite from each other in silence, exchanging looks of hatred. Judith had fallen asleep on the couch, next to Carl, but he was still staying next to her. She would need all his protection against Negan. 

"You should leave" Carl announced. 

Negan let out a humorless chuckle. 

"...and leave my kids all alone?" he asked as he raised his eyebrow. 

Carl growled at that. 

"We are NOT your kids. I hate you. That won't change because you're wearing my dad's face. I can see the monster beneath my dad's kind look"

"Tell me, kid," Negan asked "How "kind" was your Dad looking when he was murdering my people? I bet he was a saint. Let's give this man the Nobel of Peace" he mocked. 

"Screw you Negan" Carl snapped at him. 

Negan stood up and loomed over him dangerously. 

"I can hurt you. Bad. So change your attitude before I star-" he threatened, but was interrupted by the door getting knocked. "Finally!" Negan smirked at him. 

Carl stood up in a hurry to go open up. So wished that it was his father that had come to save him. 

He opened up and to his disappointment, it wasn't Rick. It was Enid. Didn't want her there right now. Negan could hurt her as well. 

"Good morning," she said as she smiled at him. 

Carl offered her a smile as well but it didn't reach his eyes. 

"H-hey...Enid" he mumbled "good morning and happy birthday"

"Thank you so much! I just wanted to let you know that my party will be today, at eight. Don't be late" she said as she smiled at him once again. Carl was everything to her. Couldn't wait to express her feelings tonight. It would be perfect. 

Negan heard about the party bit. They were crazy at this place. He had them under his thumb and they were organizing parties. Like...what the hell? 

It was time to interfere. He put on a fake smile and walked behind Carl. 

"Oh, hello Mr. Grimes" Enid said to him. Carl flinched though as he saw Negan being next to him. 

"Hello, Enid," Negan said, trying to mimic Rick. "Please call me Rick. Happy birthday also"

"Thank you...Rick" Enid smiled at him. 

Negan let his hand rest on Carl's shoulder, putting pressure on it. 

Carl felt his heart beating faster as Negan had a grip on him. 

"We'll see each other later, Enid," Carl said, eager for her to get the hell away from there. 

"Sure thing," Enid said and her eyes brightened up. She bid them both goodbye as she left. Carl sighed in relief but Negan grabbed him by the arm instead. 

"Let's get back inside...son" he whispered to him, making Carl shake from fear. He got him back in and closed the door behind him. 

Carl released his arm from his grip and looked at him with hatred. 

"Who won't be going to the party?" Negan questioned with an evil smirk "you guessed right. You are the one, who's not going to the party because you'll be locked up in your room sleeping like all the well-behaved kids should be doing"

Carl felt a soreness spreading inside of him. This was a nightmare. 

𝙒𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝘿𝙖𝙙, he thought in despair.


	3. Chapter 3

"If you harm us" Carl threatened "I'll tell everyone"

Negan snorted at that. 

"No one will believe you, but go ahead. I may make you look crazy and they lock you up...somewhere cold and dark" 

Carl let out a sob as he sat back down on the couch. He felt like a prisoner at his own house, well because he was. 

"What's up with you and that girl? Are you together?" Negan questioned, more out of curiosity than anything else. 

"We are not," Carl said plainly. He had to sneak out somehow and go explain to Enid at least. She would believe him. She just had to...

"By the way she was looking at you, I bet she has feelings. Shame that you will not be going to her party..."

"Why don't you see your mess instead of threatening me?" Carl demanded "you don't have your body in case you didn't notice. I should be the least of your worries"

Negan growled in annoyance. 

"Don't worry when your Dad shows up, I'll stop spending my time on you, but you're my enemy's son. Leverage. You're at my mercy once again and I love it, despite the unfortunate circumstances. I'll make your saint father kneel and beg for my forgiveness though when he does appear"

Carl stood up. He couldn't stand being in the same room with Negan. Picked up his sister to get her to her room. Away from Negan. 

"Where are you going?" Negan questioned in a demanding tone. 

"To put Judith to sleep and also to not be in your presence," Carl said with a coldness. 

"Hmm..." Negan drawled "put Judith to sleep and come back here. I'm not done with you. You and I will be making dinner, like the last time. Some bonding time between father and son..."

Carl sighed in misery. What had he done to deserve this? 

"Don't want to..." he mumbled, trying to avoid the inevitable. 

Negan smirked at him and not in a good way. It was very weird seeing his father's face with that look. 

"Don't care, Carl. Go now and I will be waiting for you. Don't make me come looking for you" he threatened. 

Carl nodded reluctantly. Wouldn't be risking his sister, to be defiant towards Negan. Soon his father would understand what had happened and he'd come to save them or at least so he wished for.

Negan watched Carl carrying his baby sister upstairs and he walked to Rick's admittedly very well cleaned kitchen. It was time to make it a mess, once again.

Had always loved cooking. It would be a way to forget about how weird he was feeling at Rick's body. Negan sighed to himself in frustration. Who would believe that they had swapped bodies? When he was looking like Rick, he simply couldn't return to the Sanctuary. He couldn't harm Rick either, despite wanting to. They were at each other's bodies. If he hurt Rick, he would be hurting his own body. 

Negan felt despair and fear filling him up and didn't like it at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Carl entered Judith's room and closed the door behind him. He squeezed her to a hug as he sobbed. Thankfully she couldn't understand what was going on, but he could and it sucked. Big time. 

"What are we going to do Judith?" he whispered to her as he felt emotional. "Don't worry though. Over my dead body, he will get his hands on you again like the last time that he was saying he was going to kill us...Rick is our dad and no one will take his place. Especially not that monster downstairs. I will find a way to save you from him. Our dad is nothing like Negan. He is caring and he loves us. Not a psycho..."

Carl held Judith to his arms when he suddenly eyed the window. He walked towards it and looked outside. Despite the house having two floors, it wasn't that high. It also had a tree right outside of Judith's window. Carl made up his mind. He could make it, owed it to his sister. 

Placed her to her crib gently and reopened the door very quietly to not make a sound. By the time Negan understood that he wouldn't be helping with his stupid spaghetti, it would be too late. 

He hurried to his room and packed up quickly. Picked up some light clothes to not make the climb down, more difficult. Judith was his priority right now, not having enough clothes. Thankfully his dad had a bag ready for Judith, in case of an emergency. With the Saviors, you never knew, so they had to be prepared for everything. 

Returned to Judith's room and he strapped the baby carrier to his chest. He put his sister to it and made sure that everything was very secure. The least he wanted was for his little sister to get hurt. Normally he wouldn't risk it but this was a life and death situation. Negan would be using the situation, to make them his little slaves, in fear of hurting them.

Carl opened the window and looked at its branches. They looked strong enough. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and got out of the window carefully. He looked downwards and felt nauseous. 

"One branch at a time," he thought in an attempt to feel more comfortable with what he was doing. 

He owed it to his sister to save her from that person.

Judith blinked her eyes and looked at him sleepily. Thank goodness that this kid was so calm most of the time. If she started crying, it would be the end of his escape attempt.

"Hold on Judy, gonna get you to safety" Carl promised to her. 

\---

Rick opened the door of Negan's bedroom and walked out hesitantly. He had no idea how he'd be getting out of there and going back to Alexandria. Was nervous that they would see past his appearance and get that he wasn't Negan. Still couldn't get how that'd happened, but they were living at an Apocalypse. He'd have to expect everything. Even to swap bodies with Negan, his mortal enemy. The hatred was mutual but Rick had a big advantage over Negan for once in his life. He could ruin his compound from the inside out and he would. It was too big of an opportunity, to let it slide. 

They needed to meet first, though, to establish their newfound dynamic and also to make sure that no harm would come to his kids. They needed to be protected from that person. Negan needed to understand that he had the power now. All Rick had to do was to act like Negan and he would be making it. Easy peasy lemon squeezy...-

"Sir...?" he heard someone say from behind him. Turned around and saw Dwight kneeling to him. 

Here they go. 

"What is it Dwight?" he asked, trying to have a sharp tone as Negan did. 

Dwight stood up and looked at him with hesitation. 

"Well, Sir...just wanted to inform you that our research of Daryl didn't pay off..."

Rick felt relief at that. So Negan was looking for Daryl. Good that they wouldn't find him. 

"Stop looking for him," he said to Dwight who looked surprised at that. 

"But Sir...-" Dwight tried to say. 

"If he gets back to Alexandria, we'll be catching him there. In front of his friends and family. He is on a run right now. There is no point in wasting men and energy on looking for him"

"Yes Sir, on it Sir" Dwight replied, despite looking unsure. 

"Good," Rick said "I'm going to Alexandria"

"First thing in the morning...?" Dwight asked as he found it weird. 

"Need to have a chat with Rick," Rick said and with that, he turned his back on Dwight who was staring at him as he walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Negan sighed in frustration as he looked at the ingredients in front of him. Where on earth was that kid? He had told him to get himself back down to help. If he didn't concentrate on keeping Carl in line or making dinner, he'd be losing his mind. 

Being forced to look and sound like Rick, was a nightmare. How would he go back to his own home? They'd think they are crazy if they attempted to explain it. No, he'd have to be patient and everything would be back to normal soon. 

"Carl?!" Negan demanded as he looked at the stairs. "Come back down, now"

Negan expected to hear a comeback like that he didn't want to come help but instead he heard nothing. Absolute silence. What was this kid up to? 

He groaned in annoyance and decided to go upstairs to find him and bring him to the kitchen since he wouldn't come willingly. 

"Kid, I'm warning you. Don't know how your father plays it but with me, this attitude won't pass"

Negan froze as he saw the window of Judith's room wide open. He hurried to it and checked outside. Carl was nowhere to be seen but he'd climbed down that tree. With a baby, might he add, which was very dangerous. 

That damn kid. He could go out and start looking for them but he wasn't feeling ready to meet Alexandrians while looking like Rick. Tricking one person was easy. Tricking a whole community would be more difficult. He was nothing like Rick. Even pretending to be him, would be exhausting. 

Negan slid against the wall of Judith's room and rested his - Rick's head in his hands. Had always liked his hair to be cut short and now he had Rick's curls. Could always cut them but it would be very weird if Rick decided to do such a thing. He would be drawing suspicions.

Didn't know what he should do. Had been too hard on Carl. He wasn't planning to hurt them for real. Without them though he didn't have anything against Rick. If Carl was willing to risk his sister though to get her out of there, he had a different opinion on Negan's motives. 

Negan took a breath and stood up. Should go find them and bring them back to their home. Judith was just a toddler. Shouldn't be out there in the cold because of him. Just wished that he would be finding them without the Alexandrians' help.


	6. Chapter 6

"Carl? Where are you going?" 

Carl turned around and he was feeling anxiety growing inside of him. Turns out it was Father Gabriel who looked surprised to see him with Judith and carrying their bags. How would he possibly explain what was happening? 

"Nowhere" he answered "just taking Judith for a walk"

"In the cold weather?" father Gabriel asked "Carl, if something is happening, you can tell me...-"

Carl sighed in frustration. He should take his chances perhaps. 

"Fine, I'll tell you. But not here. Can we go to the church? Please?" Carl pleaded with him. 

Father Gabriel looked confused but nodded in agreement. They walked to the church and Carl felt like they were safe there. For now. 

Gabriel closed the door behind them and turned to the kids. 

"So, what is going on?" he questioned. 

"Look, I know that it will sound crazy but..." Carl took a deep breath "Negan swapped bodies with my Dad. Don't know how and I know that it is crazy but it did happen. Since morning he is threatening that he will harm us. I climbed down from Judith's window..."

Gabriel's eyes widened. How was that even possible? 

"Wait...so you climbed down that tree outside your house while holding Judith?"

"Yes," Carl said in despair, "you think that I'd ever do that if I wasn't scared of him? I know that it is hard to believe..."

"The dead are walking around" Gabriel sighed "we have to expect everything, I guess. Where is your dad if Negan is at your house?"

"Don't know" Carl said as he looked at Judith who had hugged him with her small hands "I bet he is at the Sanctuary, looking like Negan..."

Gabriel started pacing up and down. He didn't know what he should do. The kids couldn't be walking around in the cold though. 

"Look, you can stay at my house. It's not big but we can make it. Until your father returns at least"

Carl nodded hesitantly. They couldn't go back to their home with Negan being there. 

"Ok, let's do this"

They exited the church and started walking to Gabriel's house while looking around anxiously. Carl expected Negan to appear from a corner to grab them. 

\---


	7. Chapter 7

Negan was looking for Carl and Judith but they were nowhere to be seen. Was it possible that he left Alexandria entirely? He sighed in frustration as he kept looking. Thankfully it was a cold day and only a few people were outside. Wasn't ready to meet Alexandrians as Rick yet. Suddenly he saw someone coming from the gates and walking towards him. Someone that he'd been waiting for and who was in his body. Negan frowned as he wasn't happy at all to see him. Rick Grimes. 

He was dressed exactly like how he was dressing and had even put on his leather jacket. That damn prick.

"Well, well," Negan said when Rick came closer to him "look who decided to show up"

Rick was taller than him now but Negan didn't feel at all intimidated. He was the same prick. That didn't change. 

"What the hell did you do to me?" Rick questioned in anger "Why are we in each other's bodies?"

"Anyone can see us here" Negan announced in annoyance "we will go to your home so that we can have privacy and I'll not take no for an answer"

"Fine" Rick huffed and he led the way to his house. 

When they entered, Rick expected to see his kids but there was only silence. 

"Carl? Judith?" he asked out loud but he got no answer. He focused his attention on Negan and one glare was enough to get that he had to do with his kids' disappearance. 

"What did you do to them?" Rick growled as he wanted to know what happened to them. 

Negan narrowed his eyes on Rick. 

"Carl took Judith and left. Don't know where they are"

"Why? What did you say to him?" Rick snapped at him. 

"Nothing. Just that he needs to be obedient" 

Rick grabbed the shirt that Negan was wearing and slammed him against the wall. He felt so angry. Who knows what he did to his kids and what happened. 

"Such manners..." Negan gasped as he hit Rick's back. "You are hurting yourself right now. Not me"

"You did this" Rick said in anger and frustration "don't know how but you did this to me"

"What do I gain by swapping body with you, prick? Yes, you may be younger but the advantages stop there. You gain much more by taking my body"

"Your Saviors, you mean? Or your stupid compound?" 

"It's not stupid!" Negan growled as he pushed Rick off of him. 

"You know, now I have Lucille as well" Rick drawled to make him angry "I'll burn that damn bat before bed to keep warm"

Negan saw red at that and before he could contain himself, he punched Rick hard. Rick stumbled backward and Negan got him to the floor. 

"Get on your knees, Rick. Right. Now" Negan ordered in a cold tone. 

Rick recovered from the punch though and tried to stand up. 

"Or what? You're gonna kill me? I'm in your body. I don't kneel for you. I'm gonna burn Lucille and send the ashes to you. To remember your beloved bat"

"Do it" Negan spat out "and I'll make your kid's lives a living hell. They have to be still around here, somewhere. You'll not get to spend time with them. Never again. So dare to destroy anything I've made and you'll see the results..." 

Rick was breathing heavily as he looked at Negan in rage. He hated him so much. 

"Get out of my house now," Negan said to him in a cold tone. 

"It's not your house!" Rick replied "I have my ways to make you suffer as well. I'm gonna find my kids and think of a way to take them from you"

"So...you, looking like me, gonna get Rick's kids? You do realize how absurd that will seem right?"

"You will do it then," Rick said as he crossed his arms in front of him.


	8. Chapter 8

"I am their father at Alexandrians eyes," Negan said to Rick as he dropped himself to the couch "Until this freaky situation gets reversed, we are stuck. Noone will let "Negan" take the kids though. Nor the Saviors would ever accept such a thing. That's how it goes, Rick. So the kids are mine, I'll find them and they will be staying here. You won't have a part in their lives though"

Rick's mouth turned to a straight line. He felt hatred inside of him. Negan couldn't do that to him. 

"I have control of the Saviors...-" Rick began. 

"Let me stop you right there. We both know that you don't have what it takes to control them as I do"

"Maybe I do have it," Rick said as he narrowed his eyes "If it is to make you suffer"

"We will see" Negan replied coldly "now get out of here and go pretend that you're the leader of one of the most powerful communities. They will tear you apart with you being so soft and weak. You won't last and truth be told if you didn't have my body, I wouldn't even care"

"Well, that makes two of us" Rick snapped at him. "The kids will be with me. Not you. You may think that you'll use them, but that won't happen. I'll find a way to take my body and my life back. So that I can kill you properly"

Negan snorted at that. 

"Good luck Rick. You're gonna need it"

"Don't know what you did, but I bet that you're behind all this" 

"If I say that I'm not, you're not gonna believe me. I'm flattered that you think I'm capable of doing something like that, though" Negan replied to Rick as he gave him a calculating glare. 

"Then how did it happen?" Rick demanded. 

"Don't know" Negan said sharply "wish I did. Don't know the how and don't know if it will get reversed. Go back to the Sanctuary now. I have no wish to talk to you any longer"

Rick didn't want to leave his kids to Negan. He was very afraid that he would harm them to get revenge on him. 

"Tomorrow I'll come back and I better find my kids at MY house. Or else you'll pay"

"I'm scared now," Negan said in a dismissive tone "Fine, come back tomorrow. Nothing will change, most likely. Now I'm gonna go make dinner in YOUR kitchen and make a mess once again. Shame that I can't kill anyone else from your people though..."

Negan smirked at him evilly and walked away from Rick to go to his kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

Negan ended up eating some stale crackers for lunch. He didn't have the mood to be cooking with everything that had happened. No matter how much he threatened Rick, he had the upper hand in this situation. He also had his bat, his Lucille. What if he did burn it as he'd said?

Felt his eyes stinging at the thought. Lucille was much more than just his murder weapon after all. He missed her already but that prick wouldn't hand her back to him. As he wouldn't hand over his kids. Was determined to take it to the edge with Rick. 

He stood up and put a coat on. Had to find these kids for good and make sure that they wouldn't run away. Looked himself in the mirror and felt very weird to be seeing Rick's face staring back at him. It was like he was judging him. 

Negan sighed and he opened up the door of Rick's house. Had to find where that girl, Enid, was living. Carl might decided to go to her. 

"Hey Rick" he heard someone saying behind him. 

He turned around and saw a guy walking towards him. Had seen him before but didn't remember his name. Negan tried harder to think of his name. It would be very suspicious if Rick didn't know a fellow Alexandrian's name. Suddenly it came back to him. Aaron was his name. His men had beaten him up... 

"Erm...hi Aaron" he drawled. 

"Everything ok?" Aaron questioned. 

Negan thought about it. Perhaps he could help him. 

"Actually I'm looking for Carl and Judith. They went for a walk around here and don't know where they are"

Aaron frowned at that. It wasn't like Carl to disappear. 

"I was going from father Gabriel," Aaron said "Do you want to come with me? Perhaps he can help"

Negan didn't want to involve many people but he couldn't refuse either. 

"Alright, let's go..." he agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

Carl sighed as he looked at his sister who was drawing random shapes on paper, to occupy herself. 

He looked at Father Gabriel who was worried as well. 

"How will we rebel against the Saviors if he's amongst us and especially looking like Rick?" Gabriel wondered in frustration. The least they needed right now, was that, but it had happened. 

"Don't know..." Carl said as he bit his lip. He was worried for his sister and everyone at Alexandria. Negan was dangerous and he could harm them more easily now that he was in his father's body. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. 

"Are you expecting someone?" Carl questioned. 

"No" Father Gabriel shook his head negatively as he stood up and walked to the door. "Who is it?" he asked. 

"It's Aaron" he heard from outside the door. 

Gabriel glanced at Carl and opened up. He saw Aaron and next to him, Rick. Father Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows at Negan. Of course, he would be using others to find the kids. 

Carl stood up and walked to the door to greet Aaron and frowned when he saw Negan next to him. 

"Here you are Carl?" Aaron questioned as he appeared surprised to see him there "your Dad has been looking for you"

Carl exchanged a glare with Negan who squinted his eyes when he saw him. 

"That would be my fault" Gabriel intervened "saw the kids out as they had gone for a walk and invited them to my home"

"Hmm" Negan drawled "I understand. Come on Carl. Your sister needs a nap"

Carl felt anxiety growing inside of him. 

"She's ok actually," he said, trying to postpone Negan getting them back. 

"Rick can I talk with you?" Gabriel intervened "Aaron we will be back shortly"

With that he walked out of his house and grabbed Negan's arm taking him further so they could talk. 

Negan felt annoyance but he held it. 

"What is it Gabriel?" he demanded. 

Gabriel looked at him up and down though. 

"Cut the act Negan. Carl told me everything," he said as he crossed his arms. 

"Did he now?" Negan groaned "well if he did then you will know that your attempt to keep them from me,won't work. I'm taking them back"

"Don't think I will" Gabriel tried to defend himself. 

"Oh really? Then I'm gonna accuse you of keeping Rick's kids. Does a man of God want to be blamed for kidnapping kids?" Negan asked which made father Gabriel angry. 

"I didn't kidnap them. I saved them from you!" Gabriel spat at him. 

"Noone will believe you, I'm afraid. So give them back nice and without protests. They are mine like all of you. This swapping thing is unfortunate but it won't last long"

With that he turned his back on father Gabriel who felt unable to help Rick's kids. Wouldn't be leaving them to Negan's mercy though. He owed Rick that much for all the crap he did to Alexandrians in the past.


	11. Chapter 11

Negan pushed Carl to Rick's house and locked the door behind him. Carl hugged Judith defensively as he looked at him with anger. 

"Let us be" he snapped at him. 

"Jumping out of the second floor, huh?" Negan asked as he crossed his arms "bet that you didn't care for your sister that could have gotten injured..."

"Only her I was thinking about" Carl growled. 

"You won't be going out anytime soon" Negan announced "I'll secure the windows. If you want fresh air you're gonna be getting it from the kitchen with my supervision of course. Later on, forget the party. You'll be helping me with dinner as you should have done already"

Carl felt desperate as he looked at Negan. He wouldn't be letting them go. 

"Gabriel knows. He won't leave us to you"

Negan snorted at that. 

"I'll deal with him as I dealt with your father" Negan saw Carl surprised to hear that. "He came by when you were gone"

"What did you do to him?" Carl demanded to know. 

"We exchanged some words" Negan replied with annoyance "He will come back tomorrow to see that I didn't kill you yet. Think of it as an extra perk. Normally you don't deserve to see him after what you pulled off but I feel generous..."

"You are very kind" Carl spat at him. He felt bad that he missed the opportunity to see his dad. 

"Behave and you have nothing to fear about. Dragging a baby out of a two floors house though and in the cold, forget it" Negan announced. 

"Now you care for her well-being?" Carl said coldly "She wouldn't even have clothes to be wearing if it wasn't for my Dad. You have very selective "care".

Negan pinched the bridge of Rick's nose to keep himself calm. 

"This isn't a debate Carl. So you're saying that because I have you under my control, what you did is somehow justifiable? Well, it's not. Won't let her get harmed for your teenage angst. Now hand her over, I'm going to get her ready to lay down. You go to your room and think about how you'll be acting from now and on. If you don't want us to have troubles"

With that he took Judith from him and walked upstairs, giving him one last serious glare. Carl didn't think that he'd ever felt so frustrated in his life.


End file.
